From Demigods to Spies
by Brackenfern
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Annabeth, Thaila, Clarisse, and Pipergo to Gallagher Academy on the request of Chiron. Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, and Chris join them. Their mission: To track down a demigod that has eluded saytr's noses untill now. When they find this demigod, will they end up with more then they bargined for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic so please be nice. Reviews and comments would be nice. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or GG. **

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, I need you to go to Gallagher Academy." Chiron stated simply. "You will be going with Thalia, Clarisse, and Piper. Percy, Jason, Nico, Chris, Connor, and Travis who are going to be your back-up. There is a group of at least 4 possible demigods there and I need you to make friends with them and discover as much as possible about them."

I sighed as I accepted the packet of information he handed me. Chiron knew I was eager to get out of camp, but I didn't expect him to send me to a school. As I glanced down at it, I noticed 2 things. 1) It was in Ancient Greek and 2) the words κατάσκοπο ακαδημία or spy academy.

As I skimmed it, taking notes on things like _trains female spies for the government _and _an all-girls school. _I looked up in confusion, an expression that rarely hit my face. As a daughter of Athena, I was naturally smart. "Chiron, how are the boys supposed to come if it's an all-girls school?"

"Blackthorne." He stated. "It is an all-boys school. Every year, they do an exchange program with Gallagher Academy. The Blackthorne boys stay there for an entire year."

"And the admission fee-" I started, but Chiron cut me off before I could go further.

"Already taken care of. Their Headmistress is a daughter of Demeter and one of their professors, Mr. Soloman, is a son of Athena. Same with Blackthorn. Their Headmaster is a son of Ares."

I smiled, and then asked "Do you want me to get Percy, Jason, Nico, Chris, Conner, Travis and the girls together now?"

"Now, if you would." Chiron answered. "I want you to be off by the Augest 20th. Because you're traveling with a son of Poseidon and a son of Hades, you're not flying."

Percy's POV

I was walking down to the canoe lake with Nico, Thalia, and Jason when I saw Annabeth come out of the Big House.

"Hi, Annabeth!" Thalia called, waving her hand in the air. "We're headed down to the canoe lake. Want to join?"

I saw Annabeth look around, then her eyes settled on us. As she started racing towards us, I wondered what could be up.

"Have any of you seen Chris, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, or Piper?" She asked as she reached us.

"I saw Chris, Clarisse, and Piper in the Battle Arena and as for Travis and Connor, look for them near the pranking. Most likely running away from it." I told Annabeth.

"Thanks." She said as she prepared to go track them down. As she got ready to go run off, she said "Chiron's looking for you guys. Meet me back at the Big House in 5 minutes." And with that, she ran off.

Looking at her retreating back, I told the others "You heard her. Instead of the lake, we're headed to the Big House."

**Sorry it's so short. It looked longer on MS Word. :) Remember, review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading. Please reread the first chapter. I made some This chapter is dedicated to NicoCheesediPizzaAnglo.**

Underlined- the POV

**Bold- Author's note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or GG! This goes for the entire book.**

* * *

Percy's POV

As Annabeth went to find Chris, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, and Piper, I looked at the Big Huse and started up towards it with the others following me.

"I wonder what this is all about." Thaila stated, as she walked next to Jason.

"I don't know. It sounded urgent though." I replied. I hope everything is ok.

As they reached the Big House's porch, they saw Dionysus playing cards with 2 satyers and an invisible opponent.

"Mr. D, do you know where Chiron is?" Nico asked, causing him to look up.

"Oh, it's you." He grumbled. "Chiron should be in the Rec Room."

* * *

(Still Percy's POV, everybody is in the rec room.)

"So you all must be wondering why I sent Annabeth to gather you." Chiron said. Everyone in the room nodded. I've been wondering that since Annabeth came and got us.

"Well," he continued, and I realized that he was about to explain what this was all about. "One of our saytrs stationed at Roseville High in Virginia has reported that he has sniffed out a group of up to 8 possible demigods. He has confirmed 4 true demigods, but he is unable to tell if the other ones are true demigods or not, seeing as they haven't been there for about a year." At this, I wondered just how strong a satyr's nose is.

"Why?" Connor asked. "Doesn't he see them on a daily basis?"

"That's the problem. He can't. The known demigods are at a private boarding school, known as Gallagher Academy. It's cover is a rich school for girls. In reality, however, it trains future spies. Their headmisstriss is a daughter of Demeter, so she knows about the demigods, but she can't let the saytr in. She has, however, agreed to let Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, and Thaila join." Chiron finished. "Any questions?"

"Just one from me." I said. "How are the boys going to fit into this? It's an all girls school."

"Well-" Chiron started, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Blackthorne. It's a school for boys that trains them as future spies, just like Gallagher Academy. Every year, they do an exchange program with Gallagher so their students can learn their future colleagues strenghts and weaknesses. You and the other boys will be going there. Their headmaster is a son of Ares." Annabeth said, as if that explained everything. In a way though, I guess it did.

I smiled. I was never one for school, but by planning ahead, I could see how this could be useful. Oh, dang it! I'm turning into Annabeth!

"When do we leave?" I heard Clarisse ask. I guess I'm not the only one looking forward to this. It's funny that Clarisse asked that, though. She despises learning almost as much as I do.

"As soon as everybody is packed." Chiron said. "And don't worry. You're taking the train. No flying." I saw relieved faces on Nico and Thaila, and felt myself mirroring the image. The only one who looked upset at this was Jason.

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been up to my neck in homework. As a treat, I'll write another chapter from Cammie's POV as soon as I'm done fixing my first chapter. REVIWES ARE WELCOME! COOKIES WILL BE GIVEN. **

**.I**

**.I**

**.I**

**.I**

**.I**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, a Cammie POV. This is not a chapter but an At the Same time in Roseville, VA...**

Cammie's POV

As I wandered around the school that had been my school since 7th grade, I heard noises comming from the dorms right down the hallway. I quickly pressed myself agenst the wall as 2 of the Gallagher Academy maintenance workers came by, carring a bunk. One of the workers, Clint, flashed me a grin as he said "4 new girls comming in this year. Same age and grade as you."

I froze. 4 new girls?! That's impossible! We're the only spy school in America!

**I repeat THIS IS ****NOT**** A CHAPTER! I will be doing these occasionally when I find it is needed to explain further. I will have the same scene from 2 different people's POV when I find it is needed to explain feelings.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again, all my faithfull readers. I have some bad news. I am putting this story on hold because I'm up to my neck in homework and I'm working on another story with one of my friends. I'll try to update once every month, or once all the hussle and bussle of my school dies down.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, all my readers who have anxiously been waiting for an update. The wait is OVER! OVER, I tell you, OVER! Remember to review on your way out :)**

..

/

..

/

..

/

..

/

..

/

..

/

..

/

..

/

..

/

**FOOLED YA! How many of you thought this was actually a chapter? Go on. Raise your hand. We won't tell. In reality, I have no chapter ready for reading at the moment. It's currently under construction. In other news, I have some bad news. I'm taking this story down. (pause for screams of outrage...) Don't worry, it's not forever. But I recently reread my chapters and realized how much they stink. I've decided to take this down to rework it and also finish the story so I can update regularly. I currently have 9 more weeks of school and I have test season* comming up so I won't be able to work on it then, but over the summer I'll be able to devote a lot of my time to getting this story done. Any and all who review before I get the first chapters up again (probally sometime around August) will get to read ****the first 2 chapters ****in advance. My send out date will be July 15th or sometime around then. Does this sound good to you? Do you want anything included in the story? Hate this plan for the story? Have a plotline idea? Tell me in a review! I respond to all reviews no matter what! **

***Testing season is a peroid of about 2-3 weeks were we get tests about every other day, with the day in between used for studing and reviewing in class.**

**Have a great year/day/week/minute/all of the above.,**

**Brackenfern**


End file.
